Finding Jo
by pitaqueen
Summary: Okay I know I don't get many reviews for this story but I like it so I am keeping it up here!
1. Catch Up

Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Chapter 1: Catching up:  
  
It was graduation night from Langley, thanks to extra summer and winter sessions Tootie and Natalie had caught up with Blair and Joe. Now instead of having a wonderful time celebrating their major achievement they were getting ready for a wedding to take place. Natalie and Snake had decided to settle down. She already had a job lined up with the New York Times, and Snake was off to Wall Street.  
Six months later the girls gathered once more at the house they had once shared. This time is was Blair turn to walk down the aisle, or stairs. She was marrying Tad, the successful billionaire thanks to computers. She had also started her own child advocacy agency.  
Six months later the girls gather once again to see Tootie off. Tootie is an actress in starting actress in Hollywood; Jeff is her agent and runs his own company. The girls are surprised to see Mrs. Garret with a date, and they are looking good together.  
Six more months pass and they all gather at the house in Peekskill once again, to see Mrs. Garrett off. After this wedding is the last time any of the girls including Mrs. G, will talk to Joe..... Joe decided to stop going law school and become a photo journalist....  
  
Where we begin:  
  
It's Langley's 10 year reunion, and the girls are coming back to Peekskill once again. Blair and her two children, Natalie and her two children, and Tootie and her two children all coming back.  
  
Author's Note: Beverly Ann, never took over and changed the shop, also Andy never happened. Also take how the characters looked season 9 and add 10 years to it. I don't want to waste time on describing them. 


	2. Going Home

Disclaimer: In Chapter 1  
  
I only own the kids and the husbands/ kind of, I tried to take actual bf's they had on the last season. But their jobs, lifestyles, and so forth are mainly mine.  
  
I also don't own "Going Home" lyrics by Sara Grooves.  
  
Chapter 2: Going Home "  
I've been feeling kind of restless  
I've been feeling out of place  
I can hear a distant singing  
A song that I can't write  
And it echoes of what I'm always trying to say  
  
There's a feeling I can't capture  
It's always just a prayer away  
I want to know the ending  
Things hoped for but not seen  
But I guess that's the point of hoping anyway  
  
Of going home, I'll meet you at the table  
Going home, I'll meet you in the air  
And you are never too young to think about it  
Oh, I cannot wait to be home"  
  
Blair sat on a bench in the lobby waiting for Tootie and Natalie. In their weekly emails, they decided to meet in the Peekskill Hotel Lobby before going to the house. Blair had gotten her whole family up bright and early on the road, she was anxious to be "home" again. Her husband decided he would watch the kids and take them exploring so she could have the whole day to her self and catching up with the girls. She continued to stare of into space until she heard a voice calling her name.  
"Wow – I never thought I'd see the day Blair was ready before the rest of us." Natalie said as she walked over and gave Blair a hug.  
"I know what you mean. I mean I had always thought she was the queen of taking forever. I guess that title has passed on to me." Tootie said as she, Blair, and Natalie burst out laughing.  
"It's so good to see you guys! I have missed you both. Where are the kids?" Blair asked as she gave Tootie a hug and sat down.  
"With the husbands!" The girls replied back so fast it almost made Blair's head spin. Blair laughed and nodded that hers were with her husband also.  
After a few more minutes of endless chatter and quick gossip the girls decided to grab a cab, and go into town. As they arrived in town, "Hey Blair, Natalie and I were talking about something on the way down in the elevator. I was wondering if you could set me straight." Tootie said.  
"I know what you are going to ask. Where's Jo? Well, all I can say is I don't know. When she left her law firm to become a photo journalist she left no forwarding address, her parents haven't heard from her in ages, and all they know is that her photos are beautiful. I have tried everyway I know how to track her down, but after all this I don't think she wants to be found."Blair said as they reached Mrs. G's shop. The girls nodded their heads, and walked by the front window when Tootie gasped.  
Natalie and Blair turned their heads and looked at the shop's window where it once said, "Edna's Edibles". It now read:  
  
The Facts of Life Café:  
Dedicated to my girls who taught me those facts:  
Jo and Blair, Natalie and Tootie  
  
The girls silently teared up, and ran into the shop coming face to face with Beverly Ann, Mrs. G's sister. Blair was the first to regain her composure at seeing Mrs. Garrett's sister.  
  
The girls all gave her a hug and pulled up chairs at one of the tables, Beverly Ann remained standing. She too, was in shock of seeing the girls.  
"Beverly Ann, I didn't know you would be in town. When I talked to Mrs. G. last week she said..." Blair said, as Beverly Ann interrupted her.  
"I know, I was supposed to be at home attending my shop, but..." Beverly Ann said as she turned away from the girls and walked through the connecting door into the house.  
The girls immediately got up and walked into the house, sensing something was not right. As they entered the family room they saw Beverly Ann pacing in front of the fireplace.  
"Beverly Ann, what is it? Whatever it is, you can tell us. We are all big girls now. We can handle it." Natalie said as she walked over and gave Beverly Ann a comforting one armed hug.  
"I didn't want to ruin your coming home or the reunion for you girls. I was going to try and keep this a secret from you, but Natalie you are right. You are all adults here, so we can handle this in an adult fashion. Girls, I hate, truly hate to be the one to tell you this but Mrs. G's is very, ill. The doctors, they don't know what's wrong with her. " And with that said a tear ran down Beverly Ann's face and she ran up the stairs leaving the girls with their thoughts.  
"So much for coming home." Tootie said as she and the girls took a seat on the couch.  
  
"I'm confined by my senses  
To really know what you are like  
You are more than I can fathom  
And more than I can guess  
And more than I can see with you in sight  
  
But I have felt you with my spirit  
I have felt you fill this room  
And this is just an invitation  
Just a sample of the whole  
And I cannot wait to be going home  
  
Going home, I'll meet you at the table  
Going home, I'll meet you in the air  
And you are never too young to think about it  
Oh, I cannot wait to be going, to be going home  
  
Face to face, how can it be  
Face to face, how can it be  
Face to face, how can it be  
  
Cuz this is just an invitation  
Just a sample of the whole  
And I cannot wait to be going home" 


	3. Jo… George… Oh…

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 and I don't own "And I will always love you" lyrics by Whitney Houston Chapter 3: Jo... George... Oh...  
  
The girls sat on the couch in total disbelief; they all had talked to Mrs. G, last week. What could've gone wrong in a week was the question on their minds.  
  
"Beverly Ann! I need some help out here! Beverly Ann..." A voice called from the shop.  
  
The girls gave each other a look.  
  
"No!" Tootie said.  
"It's just not possible!" Natalie said.  
"It couldn't be." Blair said.  
  
The girls got of the couch and raced into the shop only to find the one, the only - George Burnett. He was the same as when they had left, except hotter! The girls ran and helped out, and much to the surprise of George.  
After the rush came and went the girls and George sat in the family room talking. Two local senior Eastland girls came in to help work in the shop, so no worries there. Blair and George sat on the couch, Natalie and Tootie took the chairs. They started their polite conversation with what he and the girls had been up to since Mrs. G's wedding. Finally that awkward silence came, and Blair decided to be the one to break it.  
  
"So George, how's Joe doing?" Blair asked.  
  
"I don't know. Jo was working at the local lawyer's firm and finishing up law school. I had finished college, so we were living together. We only had a few bills to pay here and there. After Mrs. G's wedding, that night I asked her to marry me. I had gotten her the perfect ring, which I had saved for months for. I was soo excited. We were sitting on the floor in the shop drinking the last bottle of champagne. I asked her, and she started crying." George said as he got up off the couch and began to walk around the room. He grabbed a water bottle and drank.  
"If you don't want to go on, you don't have to." Blair said not only sensing his pain but the heartache yet to come in his tale.  
"No, I'll finish this. I need to get this off my chest. So their I knelt, on the hard cold floor, waiting for an answer. She broke down crying and said as much as she wanted to say yes, she had to say no. See she had gone back to photography which had always been her first love. She had had a secret showing of some photographs she'd taken. She'd been offered the dream of a life time, to go on an all expenses paid trip around the world. Photographing anything and everything she wanted. She said it wasn't fair to me. So I pulled her in my arms, gave her a kiss, and slipped the ring on her finger anyways. I told her, that when she came back, no matter what I would still be here in love with her." George turned away from the group and wiped his eyes. "The next morning all her stuff had been packed and put into storage, and she gave me one last kiss while I was still sleeping. She left. I haven't heard from her since. I found a tape and note, later that morning explaining. On that tape she left me what she couldn't say..." George said as he pulled a tape out of his pocket and put it into the stereo... slowly a beautiful sound came out of the speakers. Followed by a voice:  
"So I go, but I know I will think of you every step of the way  
  
So I'll go, but I know  
  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.  
  
And I will always love you.  
  
I will always love you.  
  
You, my darling you. Hmm.  
  
Bittersweet memories  
  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.  
  
And I will always love you.  
  
I will always love you.  
I hope life treats you kind  
  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
  
But above all this, I wish you love.  
I will always love you.  
  
I will always love you.  
  
I, I will always love you.  
  
You, darling, I love you.  
  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you."  
  
As the song faded out George grabbed the tape, and walked out the front door. The girls all huddled on the couch crying silent tears for their friends. Beverly Ann walked down the stairs looking a little more composed. She had heard the song and the door shut. She walked into the store, leaving the girl's time to adjust and grieve almost. 


	4. You are my sunshine…”

Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 4: "You are my sunshine..."  
  
The girls helped out in the café for the rest of the afternoon talking, laughing, and remembering. Around six o'clock the girls' husbands showed up with kids in toe, and the café closed early that night.  
Beverly Ann and crew worked in the kitchen preparing a feast; George had come back and was sitting in the living room with the husbands catching up. The kids raced around the home exploring the place their mother's grew up.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
After dishes were done and the desert was all gone, everyone packed up to head home. They were just about out the door when Beverly Ann called to them.  
  
"Girls! The hospital just phoned Edna's taken a turn for the worse! They have told me to call a priest!" Beverly Ann cried out.  
  
The girls turned to their husbands. The men gave them each their own silent look of "everything's going to be okay". Beverly Ann had now collapsed on to the floor sobbing. George picked her up, and held her as she cried.  
  
"I have a van, which will fit the girls, Beverly Ann, and me. That is if you girls want to go up to the hospital." George asked.  
  
"We're going!" They cried and off they went out the front climbing into George's van, with Tootie running back to make sure the house was all locked up.  
  
"One time it's forgotten, and they will never let me live it down." Tootie mumbled to herself as she locked up the front door again and climbed into the van.  
George raced them to the hospital, and when they got there they got the terrible news. Mrs. G. was in a coma. It didn't look good. 


	5. My Only Sunshine

Chapter 5: "…My Only Sunshine…"

One AM

George drove the girl's home to the hotel so they could get some much needed rest, after a long day. They made the night nurse promise to call one or all if Mrs. G's situation changed at all. They slowly climbed the hotel steps and went wearily to the elevator, after getting off they broke off and went to their own rooms.

Blair quietly walked into the room she shared with her husband, and began to change and get ready for bed. When she was done she crawled into bed trying not to wake her husband.

"Hey, everything alright?" Tad asked groggily as he began to wake up and scooch Blair into his arms.

"I guess… Mrs. G's still in a coma and the doctors basically told us tonight as we left to make sure her affairs were in order. I mean … talk about bad bedside man…"Blair broke off into sobs.

Tad gathered her closer in his arms and began to rock her as she cried with all her might. A little while later she cried her self to sleep, exhaustion had set in. Tad looked at his wife of ten years with concern. They had only been in Peekskill, three days and already she was stressed out as she had been before coming. Her light that she was known for was burning out. It was then Tad made a decision to organize the guys tomorrow to take some kind of action. Their had to be something the guys could do to relieve some of the girls stress besides watch the kids. As he snuggled down next to Blair he would guess that Tootie and Natalie were just as bad off as Blair, if not worse…

Three Rooms Down

Natalie was climbing into bed besides Snake, trying to be quiet as she could. He had to have had a long day with all the kids running around. She almost would have traded her day for his if Mrs. G. wasn't so bad.

"Hey. I was starting to get worried about you." Snake said as he moved over to give Natalie some more room.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't call. It was just really hectic." Natalie said as she rolled on to her side to face him.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here Hun." Snake said supportively.

"Oh Snake, it's such a mess. Mrs. G's the same but Beverly-Ann is an emotional wreck. She weeps every two second and I don't mean to be mean but it's like nails on a chalkboard to me. She keeps dragging on and on which is keeping everyone's spirits down. Snake, if… if … we should lose Mrs. G… Oh God Snake! I can't... I just can't lose Mrs. G!" Natalie cried.

Snake pulled her into his arms and let her cry occasionally handing her a tissue to blow her nose and wipe her tears. When she finally slept Snake felt an intense amount of grief. He had been around Mrs. G. quite bit during the girls had been in their last three years of Langley. It was with her help and guidance he got up the courage to propose to Natalie, it was why they had named their son Garret. He felt hopeless to help his wife in her time of major need. He hated the fact his wife's heart might break and he was powerless to stop it. With that final thought Snake fell into a restless sleep.

Three More Rooms Down…

Tootie washed what little was left of her makeup off, when it finally hit her. Mrs. G. might really die. She ran out of the bathroom and ran to the bed. She shook Jeff awake, calling his name as tears ran down her face.

"Tootie? Hunnie, what is it? What's wrong? What happened? Talk to me!" Jeff asked worriedly as he pulled Tootie on to the bed and into his arms.

"I... I guess… it just hit me. Mrs. G. is really sick and she really might die. Blair's a wreck trying to be strong for all of us; Beverly-Anne is driving Nat crazy with her incessant weeping, and Jo. Jo doesn't even know anything is wrong. We were once the four musketeers, we could get through anything as long as we had Mrs. G. and each other…a fool's dream now…" Tootie said between her tears which seemed to fall faster and faster on to Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff knew Tootie being an actress could sometimes over dramatize things, and makes them seem worse then they really were. Yet, the dialogue she just gave was truly straight from the heart. It was almost as good as Mikey's speech in the well during _Goonies, _Jeff thought as he and Tootie drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile across town…

George locked up the house after making sure Beverly-Ann got in okay. He could've crashed on the couch he knew, but tonight he just needed to be alone. He walked next door to his home and went inside.

After checking his messages he went upstairs and wished Jo was here. He needed her help, and so did the girls to try and deal with this. She needed to know her mentor, friend, and practically second mother was or could be dying. He looked around his bedroom for something to throw but couldn't find anything he didn't want to break.

"Damn you, Jo!" George screamed at the top of his lungs as he kicked his mattress.

George climbed into bed and grabbed the remote for his stereo, maybe some music would help his mood after screaming and kicking hadn't. He flipped on the radio as Jo's old station came on… with a song that hurt him so bad.

"… And I said goodbye to you,

goodbye to everything that I knew,

you were one I loved,

the one thing that I tried to hold on too…"

"Except she couldn't hold on… no matter how hard…" George thought as he too drifted into a restless sleep.


End file.
